Unsolved Mystery
by Calliope-Beautiful Voiced
Summary: [One-shot, Bayverse] When they went to sleep, there were only four Dinobots. When they woke up, there were seven… How did that even happen? Nobody knows.


**Another crazy thing that I just happened to think about... Actually, I've been wondering this since I watched the movie, but only now I had time to write it down...**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Warning: English isnt my mother language, so there might be some grammar mistakes here.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** ** _Transformers_** **franchise, nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

 **UNSOLVED MYSTERY**

Cade was preparing to go into Chicago ruins one time, searching for more Transformers needing repair. He was well aware that his actions made him an outlaw, but he couldn't help himself… After all, if Optimus risked him and his men for mankind, then he could do the same for the bot's kind; he owed them that much. _"I'm running out of parts, though…"_ He thought, sighing, before grab his backpack and get out of the trailer to look for Bumblebee. The kid proved himself as a scout every day, when leaving the scrapyard. He knew how to avoid unwanted attention, and get them deep into the ruins, looking for more bots.

"Bee!" He called, climbing over a few rusted cars to get a better view. "Hey, Bee! C'mon buddy, we're leaving!" He kept saying, getting off the vehicle.

Instead of the Camaro, he found the other three bots who were yet snoring ―especially Hound, who was in a very funny position, with one of his feet on Crosshairs' face. Jimmy was there too, taking pictures of the three warriors and laughing at their sleep-talking. Feeling pity for his friends, Cade took away his assistant's phone and erased the pictures, before wake the bots up ―the moment Crosshairs opened his optics only to find himself kissing Hound's right foot was priceless; even Drift laughed.

"Does any of you know where Bee is?" The inventor asked, yelling on top of his lungs so those three could hear him over their argument.

"No clue." Hound said, grabbing his cygarette and biting on it.

"I saw him with the creepy Dino-guys a couple hours ago." Jimmy commented.

Nodding, the inventor went to the part of the yard which was claimed by the four prehistoric warriors, followed by the other three Cybertronians and Jimmy, who hated to be left alone in that place.

Indeed, Bumblebee was with Grimlock and the others.

"There you are!" Cade said out loud the moment he recognized the yellow bot.

The scout jolted and turned to receive his friends, quickly putting something behind his back and feigning innocence. Of course that his little act didn't go missing by the others, and the man was now prompting him to show them what he was hiding; but the youngling was persistent, and denied to be hiding anything… until a very small roar escaped from whatever he had in his hands, and his doorwings stiffed in realization.

"Was that a…?" Drift's voice faded as he and the other two Transformers walked up to the circle of cars that Bumblebee and the Dinobots made.

"Oh, no… No, no, no…" Crosshairs muttered shaking his head, and dropping his shoulders, as soon as he got a look of what it was.

"You gotta be kiddin'…" Hound completed in a similar stance than the other two mechs.

Now completely curious, Cade and Jimmy decided to get a closer look. It turned out that the 'circle of cars' was actually a makeshift crib for two, very little and evidently _very_ young Dinobots. Bee was holding a third, which he placed next to the others after being discovered.

"They had puppies…" Hound almost cursed, dropping his shoulders.

"Ok, before anyone starts to wonder: I am _not_ a babysitter!" Crosshairs hurried to say, arms on the air, frowning.

"You can have babies?! I didn't know you could have babies!" was Cade's first commentary, as he got a closer look of the three little dinosaurs he now had crawling around.

"Of course we can, Cade. We are living beings, we reproduce…" Drift clarified for the humans, before go back to the puppies. "Although, given our current situation, **I would've thought it twice!** " He yelled towards the Dinobots, who simply snarled back, making clear that they didn't give a damn about his opinion.

 _"_ _C'mon. Don't… fight… in front… of the… kids."_ Bumblebee pleaded, getting in between the samurai and the angered T-Rex, who was a little bit on edge since his offspring was in play.

As the others kept arguing about what to do with the three just born babies that just got added to their team, Jimmy kept glancing to the Dinobots and to the Autobots, while thinking of what Drift just told to them. Then, he looked back to the puppies and frowned.

"Guys?" He called everyone's attention. "Can I ask _how_ did this even happened? Because I'm almost sure that they four were males…" He asked out loud, while pointing toward the metallic adult dinosaurs.

How the Dinobots managed to procreate remains a mystery up 'til this day…

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Please let me know!**

 **See ya!**


End file.
